Second Chance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Daphne makes a decision on her wedding day.


**Title:** Second Chance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne, Astoria  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,763  
 **Summary:** Daphne makes a decision on her wedding day.

 **Notes:**

 **The Great 2016 Cotillion Challenge**

 **One and One Challenge:** 27\. Blaise Zabini, 20. Rain

 **Big Damn Prompt Race Competition:** 200\. Color- gold

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H. Magical & Mystica Creatures - 17. Siren: Write about a bride/groom who's leaving their to-be husband/wife in front of the altar to run away with someone else

* * *

As Daphne gazed at herself in the intricate mirror, she couldn't help but notice how her hair look like spun gold on top of her head. She always thought she'd wear her hair down on her wedding day, but Theo told her to wear it up as it looked better that way to him.

She shook her head at that.

 _'When did I start following orders like a brainless Pure-blood princess?"_

Daphne had always been a headstrong, opinioned girl. Even from a young age. As soon as she accepted Theo's courtship proposal, though, it had been like a switch within her had been turned off, and suddenly, she was doing things she didn't want to. And her only reason was the fact that Theo wanted her to do them.

She tried to remember why she began acting like that.

A knock on her door sounded, and Daphne looked over her shoulder just as it opened and Astoria walked in. Her little sister looked absolutely stunning in her pale blue bridesmaid dress. "Hey, Sis," Astoria began with a smile.

Daphne didn't smile back. "Is it time?"

Astoria tilted her head. "You sound like you're getting ready for a funeral instead of your wedding."

Something in her stomach churned, and Daphne feared she would lose her breakfast in a very unladylike fashion. "Maybe that's because I hear the death march in my head."

Astoria walked closer. "If that's true, why are you getting married to Theo?"

Daphne closed her eyes. That was the million galleon question. Why was she going through with this farce of a wedding when it was the very last thing she wanted in the universe?

A handsome, Italian face flashed through her mind, and her eyes popped open. "Blaise," she whispered.

"Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini?"

Daphne swallowed hard. She refused to let the tears fall. She hadn't cried since he broke her heart in fifth year, and she wasn't about to cry now. "Yeah."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Astoria asked.

The question was asked innocently. No one had known about Daphne's relationship with Blaise. And when it ended, there had been no one Daphne could go to for comfort for that very reason.

"Daphne?" Astoria prodded when nothing was said.

"I dated Blaise in fifth year, and we broke up. End of story."

"Yet, you said his name as the reason for you going through with the wedding? It sounds as if there's more to the story than you're letting on."

Daphne finally faced her sister head on. "He broke my heart. He never gave me a reason for breaking up with me. Just said we couldn't be together. In sixth year, when Theo announced his intention to court me, I accepted it. But only because I hoped Blaise would step in and put a stop to it. I hoped he'd announce _his_ desire to court me as well. He didn't, though. In fact, it looked as if my marrying someone else didn't even faze him. So, I decided to just accept whatever Theo was offering me if I wouldn't be able to have the one I loved since I was a fourth year. It seemed better to marry Theo than to grow old alone."

Astoria shook her head. "You do know that's not a good enough reason to marry anyone, right?"

Daphne nodded. "I know, but I was heartbroken, and everything was in chaos because of the brewing war. I didn't know what else to do at the time."

Astoria took Daphne's hand. "The war's over now. And you know this is wrong. Theo deserves to be with someone who loves him. Not someone who's settling. And you deserve to be in love as well."

Daphne shook her head and treacherous tears finally fell. "I love Blaise, and he has made himself perfectly clear in regards to _his_ feelings."

Astoria looked imploringly at her older sister. "No, he hasn't. If he had made himself clear, he would have told you _why_ he was breaking up with you. You never got the reason, and maybe that's what you need for closure."

"He probably just stopped loving me," Daphne muttered.

"If that was true, it would have been easy enough for him to say that, but he never said 'I don't love you anymore.' There's another reason for it, and I think you should find out what it is."

Daphne took a deep, shuddering breath. Astoria was right. Maybe she needed to know the truth. Even if it was only so she could maybe _finally_ get over a heartbreak that took place five years ago.

"I can't just leave –"

"Go," Astoria interrupted. "I'll tell everyone your apologies and explain there won't be a wedding. Just go."

Daphne hugged Astoria and fled from the Nott Manor. She ran out in the rain and raced towards the wards, and then to the Apparition point.

She stopped as soon as cleared the wards, though. Standing there was one Blaise Zabini. "Why are you here?" Daphne hissed.

Blaise took a step back at her anger. "I was invited," he mumbled.

 _'Of course he was. Why didn't I realize Theo would invite Blaise? Still, something doesn't make sense,'_ she suspiciously thought. "Oh really? Then why are you still out here because all of the guests have already been seated.

Blaise fidgeted slightly with his dress robes but instead of answering, he asked his own question. "Why does it look like you're running away from your wedding?"

Daphne stared at the ground. She had been running away to find him, to finally get her answers. This wasn't the way she wanted it to happen—she wanted to catch him off guard—but it was how it was happening. "I can't marry someone who I don't love. I accepted Theo's proposal for the wrong reasons. And I'm running away because I need to know why you broke up with me. What did I do? What changed between us? You never gave me an answer, and I deserve one."

Rain water ran down his bronze skin. His tongue came out and licked stray drops away from his upper lip. "Daphne..."

She stepped closer. "Just tell me what happened. I thought you loved me, but then suddenly, you turned completely cold to me. People just don't stop caring, so tell me why."

"Daphne," Blaise repeated.

"I need more than just my name, Blaise."

Blaise finally reached for her and his hand gently cupped her cheek. His thumb washed some of the water away. "I _never_ stopped loving you. I broke up with you for your protection."

"My protection? How could breaking my heart _possibly_ protect me?" Daphne demanded, pushing his hand away from her as if it was diseased.

"My mother was talking about You-Know-Who, and she was trying to get me to align with the one she thought was going to win the war. You're family has always been neutral, and I didn't want you to get pulled in just by your association with me if I couldn't get away from my mother's influence."

Daphne wasn't sure if she should slap him or simply walk away. "That's the weakest answer I've ever heard."

"Daphne—"

"You honestly expect me to believe something so ludicrous."

"I know you don't get it, but my mother is called The Black Widow for a reason, and it doesn't just apply to husbands. Many people—witches and wizards—have had unfortunate accidents around her, and I wasn't going to let you be the next one on her list."

"You never gave me enough credit. I didn't need you to protect me. I've always been a more than capable witch."

"I was fifteen-years old. I did what I thought I had to do," Blaise rebutted.

"So what now? Am I supposed to just forgive and forget the years of heartache?" Daphne snapped.

"I don't know. All I know is I was thinking about whether I could walk in there and actually see you marry someone else." Blaise gestured to the Nott Manor behind them. "And the answer is no. The thought of you marrying someone else... it disgusts me."

"It's a little late to be saying something now. The war has been over for two years. If you had truly broken up with me because of the war, why didn't you say something as soon as Voldemort was gone?"

Blaise shuffled his feet. "I thought you loved Theo. You had already been with him for over a year. I didn't want to get in the way if you cared about him."

"I said yes because I hoped you'd stop it. You're the only one I've ever loved," she proclaimed.

Blaise took another step towards her and leaned as if he was going to kiss her, but Daphne quickly moved away from him. Blaise blinked stupidly. "What—"

"But how can I just forgive you? How can I pretend that I didn't hurt for so long? How can I just kiss you as if we weren't apart for the last five years?"

Blaise took her hands. "Because I love you, and you love me. And we want to be with each other. And this is our second chance. Let's not lose it."

"I'm scared," she whispered. It was the first time she ever admitted that out loud. "I'm scared that I'll lower my defenses around you, give into love, and like last time, you'll let me go and I'll fall to the ground. And once again, I'll have to pick up the pieces alone."

He let go of her hands, only to grab her waist. "If you give me another chance, I promise to never let you fall again. And if you stumble, I _will_ catch you."

Daphne knew she shouldn't just give into him. It was wrong, and he should work to earn her trust again. But all she wanted was to be in his arms.

She leaned closer to him and pressed her lips against his for a heated kiss. Their lips worked magic on their other body parts.

Daphne wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck, and he pulled so their bodies were pressed flesh against each other.

Nothing was fixed, and when they pulled away for air, she warned, "We're not done talking."

Blaise nodded and then claimed her lips in another kiss. He knew they had a long way to go before things were okay between them, but all he wanted was Daphne. And he would do whatever he had to in order to have Daphne back.


End file.
